The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating and using an image sensor package.
Image sensor packages are well known to those of skill in the art. For example, digital cameras utilize image sensor packages to capture images.
The image are received by the digital camera as light, sometimes called electromagnetic radiation or simply radiation. This electromagnetic radiation strikes an active area of an image sensor located within the image sensor package. The active area respond to the electromagnetic radiation and the image sensor captured the image in a well-known manner.
To prevent distortion of the electromagnetic radiation and thus the captured image, it is important to accurately align the active area with the received electromagnetic radiation. Generally, the image had to be aligned within the line of sight of the active area. Otherwise, the image would not be received by the active area and thus would not be captured by the image sensor or would otherwise be distorted. Disadvantageously, the image has to be within a very narrow field of view to be captured by the image sensor.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an image sensor package includes a substrate and an image sensor coupled to the substrate. The image sensor includes an upper surface having an active area.
A reflector lid is coupled to the substrate. The reflector lid has a first panel having a planar surface. The planar surface is at least partially reflective and is angled relative to the upper surface of the image sensor.
In one embodiment, the reflector lid includes a rectangular annular base and a reflector coupled to the rectangular annular base. The reflector includes the first panel. The rectangular annular base includes projections, which enhance the mounting of the reflector lid to the substrate.
In another embodiment, the reflector lid comprises a reflector having panels. Inner surfaces of the panels define a pyramid shaped inner surface of the reflector. The pyramid shaped inner surface is partially reflective.
Also in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method of capturing an image with an image sensor package includes receiving electromagnetic radiation of the image. The electromagnetic radiation is received at an angle to a line of sight of an image sensor of the image sensor package.
The electromagnetic radiation is reflected towards an active area of the image sensor with a first panel of a reflector of the image sensor package. The electromagnetic radiation strikes the active area and the image sensor captures the image.
Advantageously, since an inner surface of the first panel is planar and the electromagnetic radiation is reflected on this planar inner surface, the first panel does not distorted the image to any appreciable extent. Accordingly, the image sensor package readily captures images at an angle to the line of sight of the image sensor.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of capturing a first image and a second image with an image sensor package includes receiving a first electromagnetic radiation of the first image at an angle to a line of sight of an image sensor of the image sensor package.
At least a first portion of the first electromagnetic radiation is passed through a first partially reflective panel of the image sensor package. At least a second portion of the first electromagnetic radiation is reflected towards an active area of the image sensor with a second partially reflective panel of the image sensor package. The at least a second portion of the first electromagnetic radiation strikes the active area and the image sensor captures the first image.
Similarly, a second electromagnetic radiation of the second image is received at an angle to the line of sight. At least a first portion of the second electromagnetic radiation is passed through the second partially reflective panel. At least a second portion of the second electromagnetic radiation is reflected towards the active area of the image sensor with the first partially reflective panel.
The at least a second portion of the second electromagnetic radiation strikes the active area and the image sensor captures the second image. In one embodiment, the first image and the second image are opposite one another and are captured simultaneously.
Advantageously, images in different directions around the image sensor package are captured. Accordingly, the image sensor package has a large field of view. Thus, the image sensor package is well-suited for applications conventionally requiring a moving video camera, e.g., in video surveillance applications.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description set forth below taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.